


Into the ocean

by StarlightQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen/pseuds/StarlightQueen





	Into the ocean

With Itachi and Kisame spending a year thus far as a akatsuki pair, they came to several understandings. Reading each other without words was simple to do. As time passed, they shared more of their past with each other. It assisted their teamwork in battle even.

But still, Itachi was curious over what was on Kisame's mind as he looked out to sea. As far as Itachi knew, he could not swim so deep or far without Samehada's help. So sea was off limits somewhat.

So seeing a intense look in his partner's eyes gave concern. Was it anger? Perhaps some sort of wanting?

He sat down on the cliff next to Kisame. No words offered yet while the sun set and stars began shining. He thought to wait until his ally had something to say. Kisame was more talkative and yet not this time, proven by minutes more of silence.

"Do you want to be out there?" Itachi adjusted slightly.

No answer given minus a brief look. Sore subject maybe.

"You seem even more serious than me when you look to the ocean." He pointed out, eyes watching the moon rise.

It's light reflected on the sea, surrounded by dots of the stars' light. Above the galaxies revealed themselves. More quiet however.

And then finally.

"I'm not human or shark." A realization Itachi gave him at their first talk, "So where do I belong. I can't stay in the sea nor do I look normal enough to fit in."

A understandable thing but needed a good reply. Itachi stood to take off his cloak and fold it neatly. He counted luck on his side with summer heating the ocean a bit.

"Follow me." The Uchiha said simply, starting to head down the path to the shore.

The fellow s-rank assassin did so, copying Itachi in removing the coat. He guessed time for a swim was what the other had in mind.

The two took off everything but their pants then swam out to sea. The water was cold but hardly freezing level.

"So. Why bring me out here." Kisame got straight to the point, not in the mood for games.

Itachi took one of his hands to interlace with his own, "We know each other very well. But still you claim you have nowhere to belong because of who you are. Wherever you decide to go, I'll be by your side. We can belong together and those who scorn us mean nothing."

Kisame understood the weight behind Itachi's words, his teammate never said anything half hearted. He almost seemed afraid when Itachi got closer. The first time someone tried, he ended up having to kill them. Maybe that grew into a fear as he and the Uchiha got closer. Thus his worry lied more in getting love tended to spell someone's end.

And yet.  
He still hoped maybe this time...

"I will not turn against you or leave you lonely." Itachi's eyes had a empathetic look and he offered one of his rare smiles, "So. Whether it's sea or land, we can go together."

Those words were remembered for the whole time they were together.

And on another night, Kisame returned to the cliff overlooking the vast ocean. Moon and stars shining above as before. The only thing he lacked was his love. Recently deceased by battling his brother.

And so. Here he was. Waiting for when he could see Itachi again. But he wasn't sad. Both had given their all and best in their relationship. Kisame could not have asked for better.

In time. In time they could be together.


End file.
